


Сайд-стори: Арно

by Shelby_M



Series: Apocalypse Please [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: Начало скверны со стороны Арно. И продолжение его истории в настоящем.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.

* * *

Громкая музыка вовсю трещала на небольшой стоянке рядом с баром, где среди молодежи расположился и Арно. Он стоял, прислонившись к своему мотоциклу, и увлеченно целовал белокурую девицу в мини-юбке и топике. День, начавшийся столь многообещающе, плавно перетекал в столь же занимательный вечер. Арно как раз собирался предложить Ивонн, или как там ее, прокатиться до ближайшего мотеля, когда почувствовал вибрацию мобильника в кармане джинсов. Арно сначала решил послать звонившего к закатным кошкам, но рука сама потянулась к телефону.

\- Ого, - Арно удивленно присвистнул, увидев отобразившееся на экране имя. – Прошу прощения, детка, это важно.

Оставив надувшую алые губки, кажется, Ивонн, Арно торопливо отошел за угол здания, где музыка почти не слышалась, и нажал «ответить».

\- Привет, Ли, - Арно небрежно прислонился к стене, вытащил из пачки сигарету и с наслаждением затянулся. – Занят был, - буркнул он в трубку. – Поэтому и не отвечал, - его лицо вдруг посерьезнело после следующих слов собеседника. – Даже так? – негромко спросил он, стряхивая пепел с сигареты.

В небе висели тяжелые серые тучи – может быть, скоро начнется гроза. Что-то сварливо прокричала низко пролетевшая птица. Арно затянулся в последний раз и затоптал окурок.

\- Хорошо, - в его голосе не осталось и следа озорства, лишь расчет и некоторая холодность. – Я займусь этим, как только доберусь до дома. Примерно час – я довольно далеко и мне нужно заехать в магазин. Как скажешь, - Арно хмыкнул и отключил связь. – Прости, милая, - он виновато улыбнулся дожидающейся его, кажется, Ивонн. – На сегодня развлечения отменяются.

Арно поцеловал ее в губы и, торопливо вскочив на мотоцикл, резко сорвался с места, исчезая в клубах дорожной пыли.

 

* * *

В этот раз Лионель расстарался и задал более чем непростую задачу – скопировать данные о текущих проектах корпорации Сансет. Ну, чем труднее, тем интереснее, да и оплата обещает быть весьма достойной. Арно зевнул, глотнул газировки, придвинул ноутбук и приступил к работе.

«Доброго времени суток. Поскольку вы читаете данное сообщение, возьму на себя смелость предположить, что вы пытаетесь попасть туда, куда вам попадать никоим образом не следует, а именно – на сервер базы данных нашей корпорации. Поскольку вы, вне всякого сомнения, человек образованный и, смею надеяться, благоразумный, считаю своим долгом напомнить, что в соответствии с пунктом 5.1.2 «О наказании за виртуальные преступления» статьи 5 Кэртианского Закона №137 принятого Общим Советом Золотых Земель в 24 день Осенних Волн 387 года Круга Ветра, попытка кражи или снятия копий виртуальных данных без согласия на то физического лица или компании, которой эти данные принадлежат, подобное преступление карается…»

\- Кляча ж твоя несусветная, - недоуменно прошептал Арно, его брови поползли вверх при виде подобного «приветствия» на экране. – Это каким непроходимым занудой, - он сделал ударение на последнем слове. – Нужно быть, чтобы заставить человека зевать уже на второй строчке. Тоже мне, программист-охранничек нашелся.

Однако Арно не мог не признать тот факт, что данный зануда, как он мысленно окрестил неведомого программиста Сансет, был хорош, даже слишком. У Арно не получалось пробиться за барьер защиты, что бы он ни предпринимал.

\- А если так, - Арно возился с заданием Лионеля уже третий час, и все, чего он добился, было раз за разом всплывавшее на экране уже порядком опостылевшее ему приветствие, уведомляющее Арно о том, какой срок грозит в Багерлее за нарушение Закона № 137 и Ардорской конвенции о защите виртуальных прав человека, принятой 19 дня Летних Скал 392 года Круга Ветра.

Арно негромко выругался, и в следующее мгновение замер, неверяще уставившись на экран, когда в ответ на очередную попытку проникновения на сервер, неведомый противник выдал следующее:

«Увы, с глубоким сожалением, мне приходится принять тот факт, что вы до сих пор не вняли голосу разума и совести. Мне, право, жаль, но я вынужден прибегнуть к весьма неприятной мере воздействия. Заранее приношу вам свои искренние извинения и выражаю надежду на то, что впредь вы больше не станете заниматься подобным».

Арно еле успел дочитать сообщение, и тут его антивирус забил тревогу – Арно удивленно вскрикнул, поспешно прерывая связь, но было поздно.

\- Да чтоб тебя, вот же тварь закатная! – раздосадовано выкрикнул он, одновременно злясь и на себя – за то, что не справился с поручением Лионеля, и на неведомого зануду, который испортил не только вечер, но и компьютер Арно. – Не зануда, а зараза ты! – в сердцах бросил он, стукнув кулаком по столу. – И не поймаешь ведь, вот гад! – Арно потянулся к мобильнику и нехотя набрал несколько цифр. – Привет, - мрачно сказал он в трубку. – Не отрываю от дел? Да вот, вляпался тут, - поморщился Арно. – Один мерзавец умудрился испоганить мне всю систему, - признался он нехотя. – Ты в вирусах лучше меня разбираешься, может, посмотришь? Ну, Руперт, ну будь человеком! Удаленный доступ? Да, разумеется, сейчас все будет.

 

* * *

Арно успел выкурить три сигареты и наспех нарезать себе салат на ужин, когда его мобильник снова дал о себе знать.

\- Ты откуда пытался увести данные? – обладатель голоса на другом конце трубки явно пребывал в неописуемом восторге.

\- Откуда надо, - буркнул Арно, возвращаясь за стол.

На экране двигался курсор мышки, и все еще шел процесс очистки системы от вируса.

\- Я почему спрашиваю, - Руперт не выдержал и хохотнул. – «Выходец» - моя работа.

Брови Арно в который уже раз за вечер поползли вверх.

\- Прости, что?

\- А то, - сообщил вконец развеселившийся приятель. – Вирус, который ты подцепил, у меня недавно приобрели очень, скажем так, высокопоставленные лица. В целях защиты, разумеется. Бумаги у них чистые, предоставили все, что нужно. А сам вирус – я дал ему имя «Выходец». Потому что он «уводит» сведения о твоем компьютере, передавая их владельцам вируса. Заодно размножается, занимая собой все кластеры и вычищая память.

\- Потрясающе, - огорченно произнес Арно. – И что, теперь этим высокопоставленным лицам все известно про меня? – да уж, из такой лужи даже Лионель с трудом вытащит. Если вытащит.

\- Не паникуй, - посоветовал Руперт. – Я же, как-никак, создатель этого малыша. Никуда твои данные не делись и не отослались. И не денутся, можешь спать спокойно. И новый ноут не понадобится. Только не советую тебе больше лезть туда, куда ты пытался влезть, - серьезно добавил Руперт. – У твоих, эээ, клиентов, слишком хорошая защита – даже от тебя.

\- Найти бы мне их программиста, - недовольно хмыкнул Арно. – Да отыметь разок за такое.

\- Как бы он тебя не отымел, - судя по тону, Руперт усмехался. – Ладно, я закончил. Ты чист.

\- Спасибо тебе, старина. Что бы я без тебя делал.

\- Потом рассчитаешься. Когда собираешься в Эйнрехт?

\- Не знаю, - растерялся Арно. – Может, удастся вырваться в следующем месяце. Хотя гонорар я за это задание вряд ли получу, раз провалил.

\- Хорошо бы ты приехал, - вздохнул Руперт. – Давно не виделись.

\- Эх, ладно, пошел я, - обреченно вздохнул в ответ Арно. – Мне же еще перед Л… заказчиком отчитываться о провале операции.

 

* * *

Арно медленно открыл глаза. Желудок ныл от голода, тело – от побоев, голова – от недостатка сна. Интересно, почему именно сейчас вспомнилось его первое знакомство – если это можно назвать знакомством – с Валентином? Арно усмехнулся.

\- Ты действительно оказался той еще заразой, Придд, - хрипло сказал он в никуда.

Горло саднило, хотелось пить, но сил встать не было. Лионель не убил его тогда, но лучше бы убил. Вместо этого он ограничился выстрелом в ногу и последующими бесконечными допросами – пытался выяснить, куда Арно отправил Валентина. Арно язвил, острил, смеялся в лицо Лионелю, что бы тот с ним ни делал, но не сказал ни слова о Валентине. Лионель не знал о Руперте и о том, что давнее задание чуть не обернулось катастрофой, поэтому сам догадаться о местонахождении Валентина не мог. Арно всегда держал хакерские связи в тайне – это был негласный кодекс хакеров, нерушимое правило, никогда не выдавать своих ни при каких обстоятельствах.

\- Интересно, что еще мне сделать, чтобы тебя разговорить? – вспомнил он ледяной голос Лионеля после очередного допроса. – Может, пустить тебя по кругу среди солдат? Для этого ты достаточно смазлив.

Арно тогда расхохотался, несмотря на то, что смех отдавался болью в разбитом лице.

\- А что, давай! – оживился он. – Так я еще не пробовал. Всегда мечтал поучаствовать в оргии.

Лионель брезгливо дернул щекой и ушел. Потом на некоторое время его оставили в покое, но без еды, хотя воду приносили – решили пытать голодом? Как старомодно.

Арно преодолел слабость и сел на кровати, потянувшись к кувшину. На допросы и прочее ему было наплевать, куда обиднее было само отношение к нему Лионеля. Арно всегда любил его и следовал за ним всю жизнь. После появления скверны именно Лионель вытащил Арно из свихнувшегося Сэ и с тех пор держал при себе, защищая, как мог, и ни в чем не ограничивая. Арно отпил несколько глотков воды и повалился назад на кровать, устало прикрыв глаза.

\- Что же с тобой случилось, Ли? – шепнул он в потолок. – За последние годы – что превратило тебя в чудовище, которым ты никогда не был?

 

* * *

Арно валялся на кровати, закинув ногу на ногу и недовольно хмурясь. В последнее время развлечениями жизнь не баловала, напротив. Лионель сообщал о крайне тревожных вестях из Олларии – кажется, там вспыхнула какая-то странная эпидемия. Сэ находился далеко, здесь жизнь текла своим чередом. По крайней мере, так было еще вчера. Но на душе было неспокойно, не в последнюю очередь из-за встревоженного тона Лионеля, который звонил ему пару дней назад, чтобы предупредить об опасности, и советовал поменьше выходить из дома и смотреть по сторонам.

\- Радиус распространения нам неизвестен, - сказал Лионель в их последнем телефонном разговоре. – Как и способ передачи вируса. На данный момент я не располагаю вообще никакой информацией, но то, что мне удается услышать, настораживает. Эмиль в Эпинэ, ему я тоже позвонил. Будь внимателен, хорошо?

«Что настолько ужасное могло случиться в столице?» - недоумевал Арно, машинально подпевая песне в радио. – «Да и какая разница – Сэ не Оллария, здесь все как обычно».

Позавчера несколько машин столкнулись на пересечении магистрали и въезда в город, но такое случалось и раньше. Хотя в вестях упоминали о необычной агрессии водителей при прибытии полиции. Вчера толпа подростков разгромила магазин на окраине города. Но молодежь бывает всякая, и Арно не придал заметке в интернете особого значения. Мало ли, напились, разбушевались. Сам был таким пару лет назад.

После звонка Лионеля Арно невольно вспоминал то задание, которое провалил летом. Лионель не рассердился на него, наоборот. Он даже лично приехал навестить Арно и, растрепав ему волосы, сказал, что рад тому, что, несмотря на безуспешные попытки проникнуть на сервер Сансет, никто не засек Олененка Сэ. Они провели целый день вместе – Лионель сказал, ему дали несколько отгулов – и Арно и думать забыл о своем провале, радуясь общению с братом. Кажется, уже тогда Ли упоминал о чем-то странном, творившемся в Олларии.

Арно снова нахмурился и резко соскочил с кровати, выключая надоевшее радио. Настроение было паршивым и не собиралось исправляться в ближайшее время. Вот только непонятно, почему, ведь все было хорошо. Он подошел к окну, оглядывая привычный пейзаж – небольшой парк справа, жилой дом напротив, дорога, вдалеке… стоп. Вдалеке. Столб дыма. И еще, с другой стороны. А внизу под окном – что это с людьми? Почему некоторые из них как-то странно шатаются, и куда они направляются? Арно ощутил холодок, поднимающийся по позвоночнику. Он вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда раздался телефонный звонок.

\- Да? – его голос дрогнул, и Арно снова бросил короткий взгляд в окно.

\- Ты дома? – голос Лионеля был напряженным.

\- Дома.

\- Оставайся там. Никому не открывай, никуда не выходи. Я скоро буду, ключ у меня есть.

\- Ли, что?.. – но тот уже бросил трубку.

 

* * *

Лионель, одетый по всей форме, в черно-белой военной куртке, с подвязанными волосами, буквально влетел в квартиру Арно и сразу запер за собой дверь.

\- Собирайся, - бросил он с порога без лишних церемоний. – И, по возможности, быстрее.

\- Собираться? – недоуменно переспросил Арно. – Куда?

\- В защищенное место, - ответил Лионель, помогая Арно распихать одежду по сумкам. – Не знаю, смотрел ли ты сегодня в окно и сколько знаешь.

\- Смотрел, - Арно осторожно застегнул молнию на сумке от своего ноутбука. – Но ничего не понял.

\- Олларианская зараза добралась до Сэ, - сухо пояснил Лионель. – И не только до Сэ. Огнем охвачен почти весь Талиг, - он остановился и посмотрел в глаза Арно. – Все очень, очень плохо – но я тебе этого не говорил, так как начальство велит молчать и делать вид, что мы держим ситуацию под контролем. Спешу «обрадовать» – это не так, - Лионель перехватил взгляд Арно и кивнул. – По мне – эпидемию не остановить, она приняла глобальный масштаб в считанные дни. Опять же – ничего из этого я тебе не говорил, - глаза Лионеля, казалось, стали совсем черными – и не поймешь, где зрачок, а где радужка. – Надо выбираться отсюда как можно скорее.

\- Куда? – тупо повторил Арно, не в силах понять, что происходит – события развивались слишком стремительно.

\- В Савиньяк.

\- К маме?

\- К маме я отправил Эмиля. Он ближе, отвезет ее в военный лагерь. Мы – туда же. Оставаться в городах сейчас равно самоубийству. Этот вирус, - Лионель покачал головой. – Впрочем, сам поймешь.

До машины Лионеля они добрались без проблем. Торопливо закинув сумки на заднее сидение и заперев двери изнутри, Лионель сорвался с места. Арно, не веря собственным глазам, смотрел в плотно закрытое окно. Еще вчера простой и понятный город превратился в нечто ужасное, задымленное, заполненное битым стеклом витрин и людьми – перепуганными, убегающими куда-то, и другими – с нечеловеческими улыбками и гримасами на лицах, сбивающимися в группы и преследующих убегающих. Арно сжался на сидении, стараясь унять вдруг охватившую его дрожь.

\- Ли, что, во имя Создателя, происходит?

Лионель бросил взгляд на Арно – его глаза были полны тревоги.

\- Конец света, - тихо ответил он, и Арно захотелось кричать от ужаса.

 

* * *

Его окатили холодной водой из ведра, и Арно попытался открыть глаза. Это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. В ушах все еще звенело от удара, которым солдат оглушил его. Арно моргнул несколько раз, чтобы зрение сфокусировалось. И наткнулся взглядом на Лионеля, который с беспристрастным видом наблюдал за происходящим.

\- Достаточно, - Лионель кивнул солдату, и тот вышел, оставив их одних.

Арно с вялым интересом наблюдал за тем, как Лионель достает наполненный чем-то шприц из футляра и… что это? Индикатор крови? Зачем? Если бы не было так плохо, можно было бы подумать, но Арно настолько устал, что мысли категорически отказывались выстраиваться в хоть сколько-нибудь логическую цепочку.

Хотелось закрыть глаза и провалиться в беспамятство. И кошки с тем, что не хочется умирать. Жить, зная, что твой любимый брат совсем свихнулся, а человек, который стал тебе настолько важен, что ты пожертвовал собой ради него, никогда об этом не узнает, тоже как-то не хотелось. Кажется, Лионель что-то говорил или спрашивал, но Арно не слышал. В голове мутилось, воспринимать происходящее не получалось, хотя он пытался – вдруг скажет что-то важное? Хотя, все важное он уже слышал. Валентин по-прежнему оставался на свободе, отыскать его они не смогли. Иначе его самого оставили бы в покое. Ну, хотя бы что-то хорошее. Наверно.

\- Ты знаешь, что у меня в руках? – доплыл до сознания Арно голос Лионеля.

\- Шприц, - он пожал плечами и тут же скривился от судороги, которая свела его связанные руки. – Прости, Ли, но наркотики – не мое, - добавил он, покачав головой. – Я польщен, но, увы, не люблю. Вот если есть вино или сигарета – всегда пожалуйста, - он усмехнулся.

\- Это – скверна, - спокойно сказал Лионель, не обратив внимания на реплику Арно. – Если ты не начнешь, наконец, говорить, я сделаю тебя бесноватым. И сказать тебе придется, если хочешь выжить, так как тебе понадобится вакцина.

\- Ну и мудак же ты, братец, - хрипло выдохнул Арно и закашлялся при попытке рассмеяться.

Машинально, не думая о том, что делает, Арно еле заметно отшатнулся от приближающегося к нему Лионеля. Нет, он не боялся смерти, хотя никогда ее не жаждал. Но терять себя, постепенно лишаясь рассудка – подобная перспектива казалась жуткой. По-настоящему жуткой. Арно продолжал нести чушь про наркотики, но внутри все сжалось, а мир сосредоточился на серебристом острие иглы в руках Лионеля. В памяти всплыло лицо матери – улыбающееся, серьезное, расстроенное, но всегда доброе. Ровно до того момента как она бросилась на него с ножом, а Лионель… Неужели после всего, что было, после того дня, он сделает это с ним? Тогда зачем вообще было вытаскивать его из Сэ и стрелять в мать, чтобы уберечь его? Воспоминания о том, каким был и каким стал его брат, резали не хуже отточенного лезвия. Не отрывая взгляда от шприца, Арно тяжело сглотнул и облизал разбитые губы.

Если бы физически не было настолько плохо, то, наверно, стоило прийти в ужас и попробовать вырваться, но все пересиливало желание спать – просто спать, долго, и чтобы никто не трогал. Голос Эмиля со стороны двери, который Арно услышал перед тем, как усталость все же взяла свое, и он отключился, показался ему слуховой галлюцинацией.

\- Что, во имя Создателя, здесь происходит?

 

* * *

К тому времени, как они добрались до Центральной улицы, с которой можно было попасть на Лэорскую магистраль, Арно трясло. Вцепившись в сидение, он с ужасом наблюдал за происходящим за окнами машины.

\- Проклятье, так и знал! – раздосадовано воскликнул Лионель, и Арно словно сквозь туман заметил, что дорога впереди заполнена машинами, которые не спешат никуда ехать.

Пробка или что-то другое? Похоже, не одни они решили сбежать подобным образом. Создатель, насколько жутко видеть все это не в каком-нибудь фильме или компьютерной игре, а перед глазами. Арно провел ладонью по лицу, стараясь взять себя в руки.

\- Ничего, - пробормотал Лионель, выруливая из автомобильной ловушки. – Выберемся, - он крутанул руль, сворачивая в один из переулков.

Мимо Арно в вязком зеленом мареве проплывали еще вчера понятные и знакомые фасады домов и деревья. Справа на тротуаре на коленях сидела какая-то женщина, молитвенно сложив руки, ее губы быстро-быстро двигались. Вокруг все тонуло в противной тухлой зелени – или это у него начались галлюцинации? Но он же не пил и не принимал ничего уже пару недель.

\- Ты в порядке? – вопрос Лионеля заставил очнуться, и Арно с удивлением понял, что никакого зеленого марева нет. – Полагаю, пейзаж сегодня не радует. Но, должен заметить, здесь пока не так уж и плохо.

Арно хотел ответить, но не получалось. Обычно разговорчивый, сегодня он не мог найти ни одного внятного слова. Лионель бросил на него сочувствующий взгляд и кивнул сам себе.

\- Я понимаю, - тихо сказал он. – Пару дней назад в Олларии сам был в таком же состоянии. Только там все намного хуже. Даже мне жутко при одном воспоминании. Но, похоже, все это очень скоро распространится по всему Талигу. Можешь отвернуться и закрыть глаза, если хочешь, - предложил он и добавил еле слышно. – Жаль только, я не вправе сделать то же самое, - Лионель снова свернул в очередной переулок, напряженно вглядываясь в дорожные знаки. – Ладно, к Леворукому Лэор, - решил он. – Поедем через Мантье. Не очень удобно, зато безопаснее.

\- Хорошо, - собственный голос никогда еще не казался Арно настолько жалким. – А ты, - он кивнул на алый платок, повязанный на рукаве Лионеля. – Когда успел?

\- Ты про «перевязь»? – уточнил Лионель и скривился. – Нас с Эмилем произвели в маршалы несколько дней назад. Надо сказать, очень неожиданно.

\- Тебя поздравить или посочувствовать? – издал нервный смешок Арно.

\- Леворукий разберет, - искренне ответил Лионель. – Потом посмотрим. Не бойся, - он протянул руку и взъерошил ему волосы, найдя в себе силы ободряюще улыбнуться Арно. – Все у нас будет хорошо.

 

* * *

В этот раз Арно долго не мог прийти в себя. Выныривать из спасительной тишины и темноты не хотелось, тем более его впервые за последнее время никто не трогал. Однако нужно было понять, что произошло и где он сейчас. Арно нехотя приоткрыл глаза и дернулся, увидев рядом знакомое лицо.

\- Тише, тише, это я, - Эмиль выглядел крайне мрачным – совсем несвойственное ему выражение. – Это я, - повторил он на всякий случай. – Эмиль.

\- Я уже понял, - буркнул Арно, злясь на себя за выказанный страх. – Я в госпитале?

Эмиль кивнул.

\- Как себя чувствуешь?

\- Не знаю, - Арно прислушался к собственным ощущениям. – Все должно болеть, но не болит.

\- Из-за лекарств, - Эмиль помрачнел еще больше, хотя куда уж там. – У тебя нога была в плохом состоянии. Поэтому ты сейчас на сильных антибиотиках. Из-за них можешь испытывать сонливость – не удивляйся.

\- Ага, - вяло отозвался Арно и опустил взгляд. – Ли…

\- Под арестом, - Эмиль замялся и продолжил. – И в карантине.

\- Что?

Эмиль выглядел одновременно грустным и потрясенным. Он зачем-то бросил взгляд на дверь и вздохнул.

\- Увидев, в каком ты состоянии, я сорвался и ударил его, - тихо сказал он. – Сильно. Его кровь попала на ту штуку, которая была у него с собой. Индикатор или как там его.

Арно похолодел. Сердце на секунду остановилось, а потом рухнуло куда-то в желудок.

\- Нет, - одними губами выдохнул он.

Эмиль закрыл глаза.

\- Да. После этого открытия я заставил провериться всех, кто находится на базе. Обнаружены еще несколько, они тоже помещены в карантин.

\- Кто?

\- Бэзил Хейл, Селина Арамона и еще пара ученых. Я читал рапорты и прочее, - Эмиль покачал головой. – Ты был без сознания несколько дней. За это время я многое успел изучить, но понял далеко не все. База находится под контролем моих людей, я принял верховное командование, как старший после Ли. Насколько могу судить, они экспериментировали с зараженными скверной, и длительный контакт привел к вот такому вот результату. Арно, я… - слова явно давались Эмилю с трудом, и Арно мог понять, почему.

Ему самому было тяжело думать о том, что Лионель тоже… а для Эмиля это, наверно, еще хуже, ведь они – близнецы, и всегда были близки друг с другом. Эмиль еще давно говорил, что почувствует, если у Лионеля будут неприятности. Неужели все-таки не почувствовал?

\- Ты не расскажешь мне, что здесь творилось, пока я пил ведьмовку с Вальдесом? – Эмиль звучал потерянно, и Арно вдруг стало жаль его.

\- Бедлам здесь творился, - негромко произнес он. – Полнейший. Я расскажу, только дай попить.

 

* * *

Эмиль мрачнел и грустнел с каждым последующим словом, и Арно невольно отметил, что никогда не видел его таким. Обычно серьезным был Лионель, Эмиль же всегда смеялся и шутил, хотя и отменно делал свое дело – именно благодаря Эмилю и его людям у них была налажена поставка продовольствия из других зон и коммуникация между ними. Эмиль терпеть не мог политику и дипломатию, но при этом хорошо умел договариваться с людьми, поэтому именно он обычно отправлялся в другие зоны, если требовалось заключить какой-нибудь контракт. Сам Лионель ездил разве что в Гаунау, то есть, в Первую зону, договориться с Хайнрихом. Потом он попросил заниматься подобными поездками Эмиля, а сам всегда оставался в Седьмой, командуя войсками и проводя зачистки вне зоны, укрепляя защиту.

\- Эмиль, - Арно отвернулся, но знал, что полностью скрыть текущие по щекам слезы не удастся.

Он не хотел плакать, но проклятые слезы текли сами по себе, впитываясь в бинт на правой щеке, стоило вспомнить лицо Лионеля, когда тот держал шприц.

\- Эмиль, почему Ли… зачем он так со мной? Я знаю, я нарушил кучу правил и всего, вытащив Валентина, но… Зачем он так?

Эмиль осторожно дотронулся до руки Арно, ободряюще стиснув пальцы.

\- Он же болен, - тихо заметил он.

\- Да, но с какого момента? – Арно сердито стряхнул слезы и шмыгнул носом. – Это можно как-то вычислить?

\- Насколько я понимаю, последние пару недель, - Эмиль старательно не замечал слезы Арно, и тот был искренне благодарен ему за это. – Может, раньше, но врачи сошлись во мнении, что стадия ранняя – самое начало. Если ты хочешь знать, был ли он еще в себе, когда «обрабатывал» твоего Придда, - Эмиль, похоже, сразу решил рассеять сомнения и надежды Арно на этот счет. – Был.

Арно опустил голову.

\- Я всегда любил Ли, - прошептал он еле слышно. – Очень. После того, как отец умер, я всегда считал Ли за него. Леворукий, да я толком и не помню отца, - признался Арно, похоже, внутреннюю плотину все же прорвало, и он должен был выговориться. – Все, что я помню, это Ли. Всегда, когда я попадал в разные передряги, именно он вытаскивал меня. Все эти разы, когда я попадал в полицию, все мои хакерские шалости – он всегда покрывал и защищал меня. И тогда, в Сэ. Я проспал бы начало всего и за мной пришла бы толпа бесноватых, если бы не он.

\- Я знаю. Он сделал очень многое для Талига. Фактически это он создал Седьмую зону, и только благодаря ему у нас пока еще все более-менее приемлемо с водой и продовольствием. Арно, - Эмиль посмотрел ему в глаза. – Я не вправе тебя просить об этом. И Ли не вправе – после всего, что он натворил. Но…

\- Я разыщу Валентина и приведу его сюда, чтобы вылечить Ли.

Эмиль дернулся, в изумлении уставившись на Арно. Тот виновато пожал плечами и чуть улыбнулся.

\- Натворил он, конечно, много чего, - сказал он. – Но ты приехал до того, как «много чего» успело стать непоправимым. К тому же, несмотря на то, что он сделал со мной, я все равно люблю его.

\- Думаешь, Придд согласится помочь? Учитывая то, как Лионель обошелся с ним?

\- Конкретно этого я не могу знать, - тихо произнес Арно. – Но я не прощу себе, если не попытаюсь.

\- Ты знаешь, где он?

\- Да. По крайней мере, надеюсь, он добрался именно туда, куда я его отправил. Не знаю, пойдет ли он со мной – я столько лгал ему, что не могу рассчитывать на доверие. Но я должен хотя бы попробовать.

Эмиль вздохнул и провел ладонью по лицу.

\- Хорошо, - решил он. – Поедешь, когда поправишься. В твоем теперешнем состоянии даже не думай, что я куда-либо отпущу тебя в ближайшие несколько недель.

 

* * *

\- Езжай через Придду, - посоветовал Эмиль, наблюдая, как Арно седлает серого в яблоках мориска.

Лионелю пока что конь не понадобится, а Арно как раз пригодится именно такой, как Грато – выученный, спокойный и выносливый. Раз Кана он отдал Валентину. Уж не говоря о том, что Грато прекрасно его знал и сразу ласково опустил голову на плечо, стоило Арно подойти к нему.

«Надеюсь, Придд хорошо о нем заботится», - подумал Арно, не к месту вспомнив Кана и рассеяно поглаживая морду Грато.

Кто бы мог подумать, что снова настанут времена, когда лошади будут цениться выше любого другого транспорта.

\- Поскольку я совсем недавно проезжал те места, возвращаясь из Пятой, то посоветовал бы тебе придерживаться моего маршрута.

\- Дорога чиста? – Арно повернулся к Эмилю, трепля отросшую гриву мориска, который охотно ластился к нему, словно в противовес действиям Лионеля.

\- Сравнительно. Будь предельно осторожен в окрестностях Кольца Эрнани, если тебя занесет близко к тем местам. Там паршиво, - Эмиль покачал головой. – Ты один – тебя легче не заметить, чем целый отряд, и тем не менее. Следуй через Нарди и Жизо до Аконы – в Аконе тихо, бесноватые подтянулись к Нерсии – их, похоже, притягивает к Кольцу и Нулевой. От Аконы езжай через Гинсе и Печальный язык прямиком до Ойленбурга. Оттуда спускайся по течению Хербсте до Пятой. Вальдес примет тебя с распростертыми объятиями, у него передохнешь. Заодно узнаешь о ситуации в Дриксен – наши туда не добираются, поэтому о «гусиных» делах Вальдес осведомлен лучше, он отсылает разведчиков через Метхенберг. Скажи ему, что тебя послал я. Возможно, он даже сможет провести тебя по Метхен-Эльв вплоть до стен Девятой. Тем более, у воды всегда безопаснее. Запомнил?

Арно кивнул.

\- Как он? – он не смог заставить себя назвать имя, но Эмиль и так понял.

\- Без изменений. Как все на ранней стадии.

\- Ясно.

Эмиль подошел к Арно и положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Не переживай за Ли и за Седьмую, - сказал он. – Я, как-никак, тоже маршал и тоже Савиньяк. Позабочусь здесь обо всем и наведу порядок. Ты, главное, найди способ убедить Придда приехать.

«А ведь Эмиль не выдает внешне, насколько он на самом деле боится за Ли», - вдруг подумал Арно.

Он вскочил в седло и серьезно посмотрел в глаза Эмилю.

\- Найду, - пообещал он и несильно ударил по бокам Грато, посылая того в легкую рысь.

«Найду», - повторил он сам себе, выезжая за границу зоны, и машинально трогая пистолеты, которые вместе с формой «фульгатов» вернул ему Эмиль. – «Ты только держись, Ли. Все у нас в итоге будет хорошо».

 

* * *

«Астера» медленно уплывала вниз по реке, и Арно задумчиво смотрел ей вслед, держа Грато за уздечку. Он ощущал неясное волнение от того, что после долгого пути скоро прибудет в Девятую. Особых приключений по пути не случилось, и хорошо. Самое примечательное, что произошло с Арно – попойка у Вальдеса в день приезда в Пятую. С Вальдесом было хорошо и легко, Арно оценил человека, который мог смеяться при любых обстоятельствах и знал толк в хорошем времяпрепровождении. Но Арно не стал задерживаться, уже на следующий день попросив подкинуть его до Фельсенбурга. Неужели потому, что он настолько хотел увидеть Валентина? Ведь не факт, что тот не пошлет его к закатным кошкам после всего. Ладно, так можно и весь вечер простоять, не решаясь сделать финальный шаг.

Арно взлетел в седло и сразу бросил Грато в галоп, скача во весь опор к знакомым стенам – он уже был в Девятой три года назад, вместе с Эмилем. Тогда он познакомился с бабушкой Руперта, которая являлась главной в Девятой зоне. С самим Рупертом они «познакомились» тогда же, по обоюдному согласию решив не афишировать то, что давным-давно знакомы, и даже встречались до этого несколько раз в Эйнрехте до появления скверны.

Девятая находилась в горах – множество источников, еловые леса, природная оборона в виде неприступных утесов – неудивительно, что в Фельсенбурге дела шли хорошо. Под руководством Элизы Штарквинд быть по-другому и не могло.

В зону его пропустили без проблем, и вскоре Арно уже ехал знакомой улицей к дому, в котором проживал Руперт со своей семьей. Арно натянул поводья и спрыгнул с Грато, когда Руперт выбежал из дверей и бросился к нему навстречу.

\- Нам сообщили, что приехал Савиньяк, - он широко улыбнулся, протягивая Арно руку. – Святой Торстен, неужели я тебя наконец-то вижу! – рассмеялся он. – Рад, что с тобой все хорошо. Откуда ты вообще здесь, что-то случилось? От вас сто лет не было вестей.

Арно замер, все еще машинально отвечая на рукопожатие Руперта. Если он задает подобные вопросы, то… Арно ощутил, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Нет, не может быть. Создатель, пожалуйста, нет-нет-нет, это же попросту нечестно, пожалуйста.

\- Руперт, - его голос был хриплым. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что он с тобой. Пожалуйста.

\- Кто – он? – Руперт недоуменно распахнул глаза. – Арно, о чем ты?

\- Некоторое время назад, - деревянным голосом сообщил Арно. – Я посылал сюда, в Девятую, человека, которому требовалась помощь. Он должен был связаться с тобой, у него для тебя письмо от меня. Его зовут Валентин Придд, у него каштановые волосы, светло-серые глаза, у него мой конь, и еще он – самое ценное, что сейчас существует в этом безумном мире, поскольку в нем лекарство от скверны.

Руперт вздрогнул, неверяще глядя на Арно.

\- Лекарство от скверны? Ты шутишь?

\- Нет. Поэтому, умоляю тебя, скажи, что он здесь. Он нужен мне. Ли болен, и если я не найду Валентина…

\- Арно, - тихо сказал Руперт. – Я вижу, у тебя случилось что-то плохое. Мне очень жаль, но я не смогу помочь тебе. Видишь ли, - медленно продолжил он. – Никто с приметами, описанными тобой, в последние месяцы не входил в Девятую зону.

Несколько мгновений Арно смотрел на Руперта, не в силах принять, что тот сказал ему, а потом опустился на колени прямо на тротуар.

\- Леворукий тебя подери, Придд! – отчаянно выкрикнул Арно, ударив кулаком по асфальту и разбив при этом костяшки пальцев, но даже не обратил на это внимания.

Грато испуганно заржал и попятился. Вдалеке что-то насмешливо каркнула ворона. До Девятой зоны Валентин не добрался. Но тогда… где он?


End file.
